shining_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody
Melody is an idol unit composed of Nara, See-a, Yena, and Hera. In episode 40, the group is renamed New Melody. History A New Mission In episode 5, Shirley and Jackie Chun gave the students a new Shining Star Mission, which was to form an idol group. See-a told Nara that both of them alone could make a great team. Nara wanted to invite Yena, however, See-a believed that she couldn't join them if she didn't perform first. At the school's recording room, Yena tried to song, however, her voice was too soft. Feeling discouraged, she ran off. Back at the room, Nara and See-a were arguing, although Nara suggested helping her, See-a told her Yena can't join them, as she doesn't have any ability to be an idol. At night, while looking for her Magic Agent in the school, Nara and Jin hear a strange sound, which she thinks is a ghost. Jin follows Nara to a room. Jin and Nara see Yena, which makes him petrified and faints. Yena tells Nara the truth: she does love singing, but she is scared to sing in front of others. The next day, See-a finds her microphone is broken. She suspects one of the students did it, and after checking the attendance list, she thinks it's Yena, and blames her. However, she overhears Hera, Lily and Rose, and finds that Hera was the one who broke the mic. At their first performance, they sing Into the New World, but their new mics suddenly stop working. The girls and Jin are horrified at this, however, Handel finds out that Dolls sabotaged their performance by silencing their microphones. Yena, thinking to herself, gathers up the courage to sing, and as Handel automatically turns the volume back up, Yena's voice shows up loud and clear, leaving Nara and See-a very surprised. After the performance, Nara discovers that the ghost voice was actually Yena. Chic comes to the girls and asks them their group name. However, Nara couldn't think of a name, but Jin comes and tells them their name is Melody. See-a and Yena agree that the name suits them. And so, Melody starts their quest to become top idols. The "Debut Someday" Class In episode 27, they leveled up to the Debut Class. However, instead of the room the other students took, they were relocated to a tent outside the school, and were taken in by the principal, Big Jay. The First Fanmeeting The Muse Concert The Muse Grand Prix Members * Nara (Leader) * See-a (Main Dancer) * Yena (Main Vocalist) * Hera(Visual) Unit Dresses Episode 5-6 * Nara: Sea Marine Heart Coord * See-a: Sea Marine Star Coord * Yena: Sea Marine Clover Coord Episode 7-12 * Nara: Happiness Heart Coord * See-a: Happiness Star Coord * Yena: Happiness Bloom Coord Episode 14 * Nara: Sea Marine Heart Coord * See-a: Sea Marine Star Coord * Yena: Sea Marine Clover Coord Episode 15-20 * Nara: Cloris Cubic Rose Coord * See-a: Cloris Cubic Blue Coord * Yena: Cloris Cubic Daisy Coord Episode 21-22 * Nara: Innocent Dream Coord * See-a: Innocent Wish Coord * Yena: Innocent Hope Coord Episode 29 * Nara: Candy Crush Pink Coord * See-a: Candy Crush Blue Coord * Yena: Candy Crush Green Coord Episode 31-34 * Nara: Flower Little Princess Coord * See-a: Flower Little Prince Coord * Yena: Flower Little Girl Coord Episode 36-37 * Nara: Candy Crush Pink Coord * See-a: Candy Crush Blue Coord * Yena: Candy Crush Green Coord Episode 39 * Nara: Broken Pink Heart Coord * See-a: Broken Dark Heart Coord * Yena: Broken Tangerine Heart Coord Episode 40 * Nara: Broken Pink Heart Coord * See-a: Broken Dark Heart Coord * Yena: Broken Tangerine Heart Coord * Hera: Broken Violet Heart Coord Episode 41 * Nara: Lovely Strawberry Cake Coord * See-a: Lovely Blueberry Cake Coord * Yena: Lovely Grapefruit Cake Coord * Hera: Lovely Triple Berry Cake Coord Episode 46-49 * Nara: Spooky Bloody Vampire Coord * See-a: Spooky Gloomy Mummy Coord * Yena: Spooky Chilly Monster Coord * Hera: Spooky Dreaming Witch Coord Songs Season 1 * Into The New World - (Episode 5, Episode 6, Episode 14, Episode 19 & Episode 25) * Gee - (Episode 7, Episode 8, Episode 9, Episode 11 & Episode 12) * Shining Star - (Episode 26) * Someday - (Episode 10, Episode 15, Episode 16, Episode 18 & Episode 20) * I'm Your Girl - (Episode 21, Episode 22, Episode 23 & Episode 24) Season 2 * Be Happy - (Episode 27, Episode 28, Episode 29, Episode 36, Episode 37 & Episode 38) * Telepathy - (Episode 30, Episode 31, Episode 32, Episode 33, Episode 34 & Episode 35) * Pinocchio (Danger) - (Episode 39, Episode 40, Episode 43, Episode 45 & Episode 47) * Bad Dracula - (Episode 46, Episode 48 & Episode 49) * Dream Dream Dream - (Episode 41, Episode 42, Episode 50 & Episode 52) Trivia Category:Nara Category:See-a Category:Yena Category:Idol Units